Diskussion:Kreuzungen/@comment-84.118.81.229-20131113155207/@comment-5273532-20131114065142
Guten Morgen, Silke ^^ Ok, ich habe deine Kritik angenommen und möchte mich an der Stelle entschuldigen :) Allerdings würde ich dazu gerne noch etwas sagen. Momentan sind X3, Ninety und ich die Einzigen, die hier im Wiki aktiv etwas machen - das ist anstrengend und zeitaufwändig und wir wollen dennoch versuchen, das Wiki aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber es gibt hier weit über 200 registrierte User und mindestens nochmal 100 unangemeldete User, das macht mind. 300 Leute, die hier etwas mithelfen könnten, und nur 3 Personen, die wirklich etwas hier machen - also 1% der Leute von hier. Und das stört mich immens, muss ich leider sagen. Denn jeder von uns Dreien hat auch ein Privatleben, Familie, Freunde und einen Job und wir bemühen uns dennoch, hier voran zu kommen. Dass viele User sich nicht trauen, etwas zu machen, weil sie mit den Wiki-Quellcodes nichts anfangen können, verstehe ich. Wir sind aber immer bereit etwas zu erklären, wenn man sich die Zeit dazu nimmt, es auch verstehen zu wollen und nicht z.B. einfach drauf los bearbeitet ;) Aber andere User sind auch - das unterstelle ich einfach mal an dieser Stelle hier - schlichtweg zu faul! Sie suchen sich hier die Infos heraus und wenn sie sie nicht auf Anhieb finden, wird irgendwo an irgendeiner unpassenden Stelle ein Kommentar dazu geschrieben, anstatt sich mal etwas Zeit zu nehmen und vllt bestimmte Suchbegriffe ins Suchfeld einzugeben oder auf entsprechenden Seiten sich mal einige Kommentare erst durchzulesen. Und dann gibt es noch so witzige Zeitgenossen, die nur herumnölen, wann denn endlich die neuen Drachen kommen bzw. hier dazu die Seiten gemacht werden und machen uns dann nur noch zusätzliche Arbeit, in dem sie irgendwelche unsinnigen Seiten erstellen, eben genau mit diesem Seitentext: "Wann kommen endlich die neuen Drachen!" Und als Seiteninhalt wird dann sowas geschrieben wie "Macht endlich mal was!". Darüber hinaus sind dann noch die Hater, die die Seiten hier mit geistreichen obszönen Begriffen "verschönern", worum wir uns dann auch noch kümmern :( Und entschuldige, aber iwann geht auch mir das an die Substanz und ich bin nicht mehr so freundlich wie immer :-/ Das ich nicht alle User über einen Kamm scheren kann, weiß ich selbstverständlich auch. Aber wenn man sich schon mehrfach am Tag aufgeregt hat, wegen einiger unschöner Sachen im Wiki, bekommen es leider auch andere ab :( Mir ist bewusst, dass das nicht ok ist, aber ich bin eben auch nur ein Mensch. Von all diesen Sachen, wie oben beschrieben, bekommen die Wenigsten etwas mit, was auch gut so ist, aber das ist eben alles zusätzliche Arbeit, die wir uns hier machen. Zu X3 möchte ich nur kurz sagen, es war sicher nicht in Ordnung, dass er diesen Berichtigungskommentar geschrieben hat, aber ich muss auch sagen, dass ich ihn da verstehen kann. Wenn jmd hier unsere Sprache nicht so gut beherrscht, aber sich dennoch bemüht, so wie z.B. Gogo hier im Wiki, ist das etwas völlig anderes. Aber wenn Kommentare verfasst werden, die weder Interpunktion haben, noch einen Hauch von Grammatik aufweisen, dass macht dann zum einen das Verstehen solcher Kommentare schwierig und zum anderen, passend darauf einzugehen :-/ Ich würde mir einfach wünschen, dass die jenigen, die diese Kommentare schreiben, vor dem Abschicken einfach nochmal lesen, was sie da eigentlich geschrieben haben und ob es verständlich ist. Außerdem finde ich es erschreckend, wie dermaßen schlecht die Rechtsschreibung heutzutage bei den Kids ist :O Und zu guter Letzt, dass es hier immer neue User geben wird, wissen wir, auch wir haben mal so angefangen hier ;) Und mein erster Kommentar war auch zu X3, wo ich gemeckerkt habe über ihn und sein zynisches Verhalten ^^ Nur stehe ich momentan auch auf der "anderen" Seite und kann das mit dem Zynismus besser verstehen, wenn man sich so oft herumärgern muss :( Was wir uns als Admins einfach wünschen, ist, dass grade neue User sich hier im Wiki erst umsehen, sich die Zeit nehmen und erst auf den entsprechenden Seiten suchen und wenn sie dann nichts finden, was derzeit durchaus häufiger vorkommen kann, weil wir mit dem Aktualsieren des Wikis sehr zurückhängen (siehe Gründe oben), dann erst ihre Fragen stellen und wenn möglich dann in einem verständlichen Satz formuliert :) Leider ist es nicht so ohne Weiteres möglich, die Kommentarfunktion auszublenden, denn wir haben bereits darüber nachgedacht. Hier gibt es immer wieder so tolle Posts mit den Inhalten "Ich habe diesen und jenen Drachen bekommen" - hilfreicherweise immer als unangemeldeter User und meist ohne die jeweiligen Zuchtdrachen zu nennen, was ja dann zumindest noch interessant wäre. Oder auch sinngemäß "Ich habe den und den Drachen schon 10x probiert, es geht einfach nicht, ich werde ihn NIE gekommen!" - als Beispiel für die unglaubliche Geduld einiger Spieler bei einem Geduldsspiel wie DV, wo es meist bis zu 50-100 Versuche dauern kann, bis ein Drache kommt :( X3 hat für seinen ersten Double Rainbow weit über 500 Versuche benötigt und hat dennoch nicht aufgegeben, obwohl er kurz davor stand :O Was sind da bitte 10 oder 20 Versuche?! Oder noch ein schönes Beispiel für viele Posts: "Ich habe die supertollste Kombi von Drachen, damit bekommt man zu 100% alles, was man will..." - Leider verstehen diese User dann nicht, dass es im Spiel eben um Geduld geht, die auf dem Zufallsprinzip basiert, also ist es reiner Zufall, wenn man vllt mit einer Kombi 3x hintereinander seltene Drachen bekommt. Und andere User werden dann davon geblendet und glauben sowas auch noch. In diesem Spiel kann man eben keine Mendelschen Regeln anwenden. Oder es wird sich gern darüber aufgeregt, dass die Kombis, die wir auf unseren Seiten oder in irgendwelchen Tabellen zu stehen haben, nicht auf Anhieb funktionieren, obwohl wir immer und immer wieder sagen, dass das keine garantierten Kombis sind, sondern lediglich solche, die eben durch "vernünftige und sinnvolle Kommentare" bei denen wenigstens eine Kombination genannt wird, herausgefiltert werden, als solche Kombis, die häufig zu den gewünschten Ergebnissen geführt haben. Das wir hier viel im Wiki noch ändern müssen bzw. verbessern, wissen wir und wir sind wirklich bemüht darum, aber sich mit 3 Personen hier um ALLES allein zu kümmern, auf mittlerweile gut über 300 Seiten in diesem Wiki, ist nicht einfach und das Erstellen von Seiten oder Aktualisieren von Seiten ist es ja auch nicht allein - wir führen, (Streit)Gespräche (--> letztes großes Thema hier im Wiki: Cheater), leiten an, Kümmern uns um die Geschehnisse hier im Wiki, machen mutwillige Vandale rückgängig und und und... Ich will damit jetzt kein Lob erzielen für unsere Arbeit, sondern lediglich, dass man sich auch mal in uns hineinversetzt und versucht uns zu verstehen, wenn auch wir mal schlechte Phasen haben, denn wir sind hier alle keine Roboter :) Jeder hat mal schlechte Phasen, bei dem einen eben, wenn es mit den Drachen nicht klappt, bei dem anderen eben, wenn man sich hier immer wieder aufregt :-/ So, nun möchte ich meinen "kleinen Monolog" aber beenden :) Also nochmal an alle User, die sich in der letzten Zeit von mir oder X3 beldeigt oder angegriffen gefühlt haben, es tut uns leid und wir entschuldigen uns dafür bei euch, aber wir möchten auch von euch mehr Rücksicht und Respekt entgegen gebracht bekommen :) Danke für euer Verständnis :) LG, Jo & das Admin-Team